videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Junior Party
'Disney Junior Party '''is a party game for Wii U, Nintendo Switch, PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, 3DS, and the newest console Party Mode. Story The Disney Junior characters have received a invitation to the greatest party that ever was. Everyone was excited, except for Captain Hook, who was furious about not being invited to the party, so he decides to go to the party and ruin the fun out of it. The host asks the heroes to stop Hook before he ruins the party for everyone, so with that, all the heroes leap into action, all wanting to be the one who stops Hook and saves the day. The story mode is simple: 4 players play the boards for 20 turns, and the one who has the most stars wins the board. The player doesn't have to come first in ''all the boards to beat Story mode, but the main objective is to make sure Grendel plays for Captain Hook on all the boards does NOT win. Grendel has the roles that Kamek & Shy Guy have in Mario Party 9's Story Mode. Characters 'An aterisk means they're unlockable in story mode. ' Little Einsteins: *June *Annie *Leo *Quincy The Hive: *Buzzbee The Rocketeer (2019) * Kit Secord Special Agent Oso: *Oso Mickey Mouse Clubhouse/Minnie's Bow Toons/Mickey & The Roadster Racers: *Mickey *Minnie *Donald *Daisy *Goofy Doc McStuffins: *Doc Jake and the Neverland Pirates: *Jake *Izzy *Cubby Henry Hugglemonster: *Henry Hugglemonster Sofia the First: *Sofia Sheriff Callie's Wild West: *Sheriff Callie* Miles from Tomorrowland/Mission Force One: *Miles Callisto* *Grendel* by completing story mode Vampirina * Vampirina * Boris Hauntley* Shop-Bought Characters: *Goldilocks & Bear *Jojo Circus *Bunga Lion Guard *Summer Penguin Babies (2018 version) *Bob Dog Pals *Twinkle (Higglytown Heroes) *Freddy (T.O.T.S) *Tiny Gigantosaurus Other: *Mii (Nintendo consoles only) Board Spaces *Blue Space: You get 5 gold doubloons when you stop on this space. *Red Space: You lose 5 gold doubloons when you stop on this space. *Green ? Space: Stop on this space to trigger an event. What is it? That depends on which board you're on! *PJ Masks Space: If you land on this space, the PJ Masks will appear and do something that helps you. What do they do? That depends on the board you're on. Then, all PJ Masks Spaces become Captain Hook Spaces. the space is identified as 3 stripes in the PJ Masks' colors, with the PJ Masks title on it. *Captain Hook Space: If you land on this space, Captain Hook will appear and do something that hinders you. What does he do? That depends on the board you're on. Then, all Captain Hook Spaces become PJ Masks Spaces. the space is identified as a black space with Captain Hook's face on it. *Surprise Space: The host activates a roulette to create a surprise for the player who stepped on his space or for everyone. the space is identified as a orange version of Mario Party 9's Spin Space. *Romeo Space: Romeo the PJ Masks appears, and randomly chooses a 'Romeo's Reverse Minigame', where you have to play certain minigames with a twist; the one who comes last earns a bonus of coins or a Star, as decided by a dice roll. The space is identified as dark grey with Romeo's face on it. *Lucky Space Mode only: Sends you down a Secret Path. What is it? It depends on the board you're on. They are the same as in Mario Party 8. *VS Space Mode only: Starts a Duel Minigame, the winner rolls a dice to see what they'll take from the loser. They are the same as in Mario Party DS. PJ Masks/Captain Hook Spaces' Effects: Game Modes Story Mode: see Story. Party Mode*: Play a Party board game! Play in either Battle Royale, Team Battle, or Duel Mode. *-Not to be confused with the console. Minigame Mode: Play minigames in different ways, like Free Play, Step It Up, Tournament, Bingo, and more! Shop: use your Party Points to unlock new characters, boards, figures, and games in the shop! Extra Mode: Play secret minigames you won't find anywhere else! Party Mode Boards *Freaky Flower Garden Hive: reach the Honeycomb Flower area, and trade every 20 gold doubloons for all the Disney Junior Stars you want. Rubee hosts this board. *U.N.I.Q.U.E. Party Dome Agent Oso: Reach Dotty or Wolfie in the crazy gauntlet, and give him or her the payment of gold doubloons they choose on a dice roll for a Disney Junior Star. Watch out for the rooms changing! Dotty & Wolfie have the role Brighton & Twila have in the Faire Square board from Mario Party 6 and they swap after one player gets the other one's stars. Buffo hosts this board. *Handy Manny's Construction Site Manny: Build houses and earn their worth in Disney Junior Stars. You can even steal and upgrade houses as well! Handy Manny hosts this board. *Minnie's Mad Bowtique Mouse Clubhouse/Minnie's Bow Toons: Find the Magical Rainbow Bows and get their Disney Junior Stars for their prices. Cuckoo-Loca hosts this board. *Sofia's Princess Party* the First: Find Disney Junior Stars around the board, and pay 20 gold doubloons to get them. Baileywick hosts this board. *Stellosphere Space Race* from Tomorrowland: Same rules as Mario Party 6's Castaway Bay, but with Phoebe Callisto and Gadfly Garnett as DK & Bowser, respectively. Loretta Callisto hosts this board. *Transylvanian House Party Vampirina: Similar to King Boo's Haunted Mansion from Mario Party 8, but with Dragos the Dancer replacing King Boo. Demi hosts this board. *Captain Hook's Treasure Chest Docks* & the Neverland Pirates: Find Disney Junior Stars in Hook's Tricky Treasure Chests! You can open them for 10 gold doubloons, but watch out for the Tick-Tock Croc! Mr Smee hosts this board. Shop-Bought Boards: *Pete's Hot Rod Demolition Derby & The Roadster Racers: Use Pete's Hot Rods to steal Stars from your opponents! Similar to Bowser's Warped Orbit from Mario Party 8. Pete hosts this board. Duel Battle Mode: the board rules are different in this mode. Inventions The Inventions are the items in this game. They are often found in Surprise Capsules, or can be bought in any shop on the board. They appear in capsules. The color of the bottom half of the capsule shows what type it is. Sometimes, you might find gold doubloons in the capsules! Red: These inventions affect the Dice block. *Double Dice *Triple Dice *Slow Dice Yellow: These make impact before you move. *Magnet - Take a Invention from an opponent selected by a dice roll. *Zooter Summon - Zooter Jungle Junction will zip you straight to the Star area, but you still have to do the required fee to get it. *Megabouncer Boots - jump to a player selected by a dice roll. Blue: These make impact whilst you move. *Duel Glove - Roll 2 dice, and automatically duel the first person you meet. Afterwards, the winner rolls a dice to see what they'll take from the loser. *Tornado - Blow anyone you run into to a random space. Green: These can be thrown onto spaces to create traps. *Star Stealer *Doubloon Sucker *Doubloon Switch Minigames See List of Minigames in Disney Junior Party Bonus Awards Remember, it's not over till it's over! At the end of a party game, the host will call out some super special Bonus Awards, which count towards your Disney Junior Stars total you have them activated. There are 3 random kinds to give out from the list below: *Minigame Master: This goes to whoever won the most gold doubloons from the minigames. *Super Shopaholic: This goes to whoever spent the most gold doubloons in the shops. *Invention Marvel: This goes to whoever used the most inventions. *Surprise Seeker: This goes to whoever landed on the most Green Spaces *Top Trapper: This goes to whoever laid the most trap inventions on the board. *Red Rebel: This goes to whoever landed on the most Red Spaces *Long-Distance Runner: This goes to whoever travelled the most spaces! Trophies/Achievements See List of Disney Junior Party Trophies Quotes See List of Disney Junior Party Quotes List of Goods for Party Mode Trivia * This game is dedicated to Cameron Boyce, one of the voice actors for Jake in 'Jake and the Neverland Pirates'. ** Also, the game is dedicated to Russi Taylor, the voice of Minnie Mouse, who has voice clips reused from other Disney video games and TV shows that star Russi's voice. Category:Disney Games Category:Party Games Category:3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Party Mode Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Games dedicated to Cameron Boyce Category:Games dedicated to Russi Taylor